


The Solitary

by VesperRegina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between brother and sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitary

The moonlight makes her blonde hair shine silver, makes his eyes dark. She has hers closed, but he knows she's not asleep.

This is the only time they have all to themselves, when their parents are asleep.

She asks, her voice too quiet, "Do you think he doesn't love us?"

He knows she cries at night, alone in her room.

He answers, "He's our father, of course he loves us."

He's older than she is. She thinks he is her world.

"Why doesn't he show it?"

He doesn't know. She knows he doesn't know.

It doesn't really matter, not while he's here.

They don't know, that years from now, he will still be her brother, but worlds away, and she will still be his sister, but out of touch.

She says, "I love you, Malcolm."

He says, "Go to bed, Maddy."

"Good night," she says, and closes his door.

When she is gone, he whispers, "I love you, too."

End.


End file.
